blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuko Higa
Kazuko is a seventeen year old rogue. Appearance Kazuko is fairly tall seventeen year old, standing at 5'11". He has a wiry form, shoulders on the slim side but no sign of any power limitation. He's got a tan tone to his complexion, not dark but still present. His face has a slim, clearly defined jaw, full of set angles. His nose is basically a straight line on the bridge. He has hair colored dark scarlet, a nice bold shade. Kazuko's Fairy Tail mark is a very dark red, more so than his hair, located just above the small of his back. His eyes are a golden orange shade, basically the metallic color tinged with the medium orange shade. He has slim eyebrows the same color as his hair. Old Look The blood red shade falls to swoop in a jagged "emo" bang across his right eye. It rests on the bridge of his nose, therefore completely covering most of that side of his face. The rest of his hair is drawn back into a long braid. When it's straight down it's just past midback, but he generally keeps it over his left shoulder. The thin black band holding it at the bottom is hard to see. He wears red eyeliner around his eyes, much brighter than his hair. New Look Kazuko has sloppily cut his hair so that it's shorter. He doesn't wear the eyeliner anymore, as it's too prominent. Personality Kazuko isn't too bad of a guy, depending on your perspective. He's generally laid back, always taking things calmly and clearly. If you manage to make him mad, that's an incredible feat. Annoyed, maybe, but pure anger? Jeesh. Depite his low-key ways, he is far from lazy. Look at him. Does he look like he sits around on his backside all day? No, no, not this wizard. He's a man of action. He doesn't like being excluded and likes being in on everything, fighting or doing jobs. What bothers him is waiting or being inactive for too long. Relaxation and rest is nice, but then he'll jump right back up again. Many of his threats will be carried out, and when he makes a promise he dang well means it. Magic To be more specific with his gunner magic, he can as of now summon a large machine gun, dual pistols, or a sniper rifle. For light issues, he can just shoot you with his fingers. As one can imagine, his aim has gotten quite accurate with so much practice. Backstory Kazuko's father was killed when he was young, while his mother was pregnant with his little sister. They grew up rather normally, though very poor. There was a short period of time he and his young sibling were alone due to his mother being wrongly convicted. Later she was returned to them, but never quite the same. When his sister was an older child, she fell very ill and died. This explains why Kazuko was so desperate to save Sayuri, creating a soft spot for younger ones in need.